The Crusade - Pt7
by kyra
Summary: This is a Buffy/X-files/Charmed crossover. Main characters are Willow, Spike, Xander, Angel, Piper, Mulder and Scully. There would be adventure, romance, friendship and angst. Time-travelling involved although I'm going for an Indiana Jones sort of of adv


Sorry it took so long. I was too busy with schoolwork and didn't even think I would write today. Nevertheless, I'm surprised that writing is such a tension-reliever. Everybody should write!  
PS : Forgive any silly mistake, I'm feeling pretty groggy.  
  
  
Title: The Crusade (tentative)  
Author: Kyra  
Email: Kyra@mailtag.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Dedication: For everybody who gave me wonderful encouragement :-)  
Author's Note: This is a Buffy/X-files/Charmed crossover. Main characters  
are Willow, Spike, Xander, Angel, Piper, Mulder and Scully. There would be  
adventure, romance, friendship and angst. Time-travelling involved  
although I'm going for an Indiana Jones sort of of adventure. Alot of buddy-buddy stuff.  
Feedback: Please. This is my first attempt. I would like to hear anything.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and any new characters.  
  
  
  
**Part 7  
**  
That was the first time Mulder had a chance to observe the dynamics of this group of interesting demon-hunters, or as Xander had called themselves, the Scoobies. The little exchange that just took place had him feeling like a complete outsider. Used to being in the thick of things, he as anyone would have thought, didn't much enjoyed it. Yet, he had not felt inclined to offer his opinion, neither had Scully, much to his astonishment. He was amused by the discussion regarding hypothermia between the two best friends and the blond vampire and had half-expected Scully to contribute her two cents worth of medical knowledge on the subject. There was nothing much he could have said either. Short of hijacking the sleigh and really killing the three poles like Spike had suggested, they had no other choice but to walk. He couldn't see what else he or Scully could have suggested.  
  
It wasn't until the group had started walking that Mulder had the time to review everything that had happened. It all happened so fast and he hadn't had the time to give much thought about anything at all yet. He had this sense that he had just got out of a rollercoaster ride, but only just for a break.  
  
********************  
  
"Piper, no offence, but you screwed up real bad. I don't mind a little sightseeing, but I kind of wish you had chosen somewhere, or rather, *some time* safer." Xander caught up from behind Piper and spoke casually. "Tell me the truth - how's my hair?"  
  
Piper had been thinking intently and turned to Xander who had already fallen into step beside her. "I've been going over everything, trying to identify what went wrong. I just can't figure out why. Oh, and your hair is fine. One of your, umm, best hair."  
  
"Crossing dimensions is a complicated process that requires everything perfectly in place. Any slight glitch, and we end up somewhere other than our intended place." Angel offered, hoping Piper wasn't blaming herself.  
  
"I'm really not too surprised. Never trusted witches."  
  
"Find me a person on god's green earth you trust, Spike. Cagey creep, that's what you are."  
  
"Seriously Xander, do you have a crush on me. Bloody stop gagging for my every word already."  
  
"Ooh, like you weren't trying to draw attention. I was talking to Piper. You were snooping. I'm starting to think you're obsessed with me, now that you mention it."  
  
"Me? Obsessed with you? I feel nauseated. Didn't even think that was possible before you came along."  
  
"And you're sure it's not that thing in your head making you weak and cold? Don't you make me responsible for that."  
  
"I don't friggin' get nauseated when I'm cold, moron. Trust me, I would feel better if you would just sod off."  
  
"We're fighting."  
  
"Yeah, let's do it again sometime. Pretend I care."  
  
"Fine, I'm bored anyway."  
  
After a brief moment, Xander repeated, "Fine."  
  
"Do you mind shutting your gob?" Spike was incensed.  
  
"You could always walk somewhere else. Worried about separation anxiety? It's not because of my quiet charisma and smoky magnetism is it?"  
  
"Oh stop it, you guys aren't even funny." Piper let out a resigned moan.  
  
"Blame blondie. It takes two you know. He's just ... not very good."  
  
"I'm not a bloody comedian."  
  
"Let me see. Those who can, do. Those who can't, well, laugh at those who can ...er .... do." Xander finished rather clumsily. "Wow, I have wisdom."  
  
"Where did I hear it before?" Willow cocked her eyebrows.  
  
"Hey, you guys ever checked? Maybe you're related." Piper remarked absently.  
  
"Oh, don't make me heave."  
  
"Piper, that's crazy talk. You probably just jinxed me - the consequences could be dire." Xander deadpanned.  
  
"It's good to see that you're all in good humor." Angel, who had been listening, couldn't resist a slight quip.  
  
"I'm managing." Xander lets out a sigh.  
  
While Spike and Xander were exchanging their little witticisms, Willow had noticed how quiet the two FBI agents had been, ever since the group started off for the shelter. They weren't even talking to each other, which was unusual. Did they have a fight? The female agent, Scully that was, had not seemed too pleased at all. Seeing as it was a nice chance to get to know Mulder, which had seemed the more easy-going of the two agents, Willow fell back and joined Mulder and Scully.  
  
"Hey." .She flashed both of them with a cheerful grin.  
  
Willow was amused when both of them seemed rather surprised that anyone was talking to them. Jolted out from their thoughts, they had looked rather confused too.  
  
"Doing great." Mulder replied readily.  
  
Scully said nothing but returned a smile and a slight nod.  
  
"So, how are you guys coping? I mean, this is not everyday stuff." Willow continued.  
  
"Yeah, well we've encountered some pretty weird stuff in our time. You could say we're quite suitably geared up for this." Mulder smiled.  
  
Willow was surprised. Considering they were FBI agents, what sort of weird stuff would they have encountered? Not that criminals weren't weird. Just not her kind of weird, she thought. "You had? I mean, weird stuff. Encountered? Are they scary? Creepy? Or you know, just ... disturbing." She hated that she was fumbling again. Yeah, that came out pretty well. Why are my sentences always so messed-up? Now they both think I'm some silly kid with strange speech pattern.  
  
"We've seen pretty much everything. Maybe not everything, but I would say *alot*. Scully and I deal with cases related to the paranormal."  
  
"So you know about vampires and demons? Even before ... this?"  
  
"Those aren't the terms Scully would use, but yeah, sort of." It wasn't everyday that he got to have conversations like this and Mulder was enjoying it. He even felt like the old grandfather perpetually eager to tell of the various battles fought in the war. For once, he had somebody would wouldn't smirk at his stories, be impressed even. He took pride in what he did, but never had anybody to share his experiences with. He was getting used to nobody believing him and never realized he actually did enjoy bragging, to somebody who would be suitably awed by such things of course. "You could say aliens and ghosts are a big part of our work too." he added finally.  
  
"Aliens from outer space? I've never met any! I mean, wow. What are they like? Do they look like ET?" Willow stared wide-eyed at Mulder.  
  
Scully glanced at Mulder and smirked inwardly. Braggart!  
  
"There are all sorts of ....."  
  
Before Mulder could finish, Scully interrupted. "I wouldn't listen to him."  
  
"I'm sure you wouldn't." Mulder smiled easily at his partner and turned to Willow. "Don't worry about it. It's just an old habit of hers."  
  
"Uh ... huh." Willow thought Mulder was cute when he seemed to almost wrinkle his nose with his last sentence. She was pretty sure however that the two agents had more than a working relationship. The way Mulder looked at Scully, it was so full of affection. He always had this teasing, half-amused gaze when talking to her and Willow thought it was really sweet. Even though Scully seemed forever irritated at him, Willow thought it was apparent that this lady didn't seem the type that would just let anybody get to her, not unless this person was somebody special to her. They were either really great buddies, or an 'almost-couple', Willow concluded.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Mulder asked casually.  
  
"Nothing important. Just, stuff. So, how long have you guys been working together?"  
  
"Seven years, there and about." Scully replied.  
  
"That explains it. You must be really good friends. I mean, considering you must have been through a lot. Like me, with Buffy and Xander.  
  
"You could say that, if you're one of those people that believe great friends annoy each other."  
  
"You don't annoy me, Scully. You just amaze me sometimes." Mulder grinned.  
  
"I suppose that's a compliment. I'm speechless."  
  
Willow was amused by the agents' familiar banter and noticed that Scully had now loosened up a little. She was still wearing her usual serious expression, but there was this playful glint in her eyes, and her voice. Willow really liked this, as it had such a feel-good effect on her. Looking at them, she felt thankful that Xander was here with her, in this strange place. She would have felt so completely alone if he wasn't. She was glad that he had insisted when she had tried to persuade him to stay back, not realizing how important it was that Xander be with her. She needed him with her. Nobody else could make her feel this safe. It wasn't the sort of safe Buffy, with her powers, could give her. It was the sort of warmth and security only family could give. He didn't need to have super-strength or super-agility. He just needed to be around. Willow was sure that if Xander hadn't come along, she would be worrying about not being able to see him ever again by now. At that, she promptly started agonizing over the thought of never seeing Buffy and Giles again. She felt terrible and wished they were here too but immediately admonished herself for being selfish. She didn't want Xander to come because it was dangerous in the first place.  
  
"Let me see if I got this right. What we need to do is stop human Spike from having a relationship with this particular girl?" Mulder asked thoughtfully.  
  
"It's a good summary, yeah. Basically. We just have to keep them away from each other."  
  
"That doesn't sound too difficult."  
  
"Hard to say. According to Giles, History sort of have this inertia thing going on. It would most probably resist any change and would strive to repeat itself. Not to mention that we have to disturb as little events as possible while doing that."  
  
"So what's the plan?" Scully inquired, interested.  
  
"We really didn't have much time to think about that yet."  
  
"In view of our current situation, being completely off our target, seems we wouldn't be thinking about it anytime soon either." Scully remarked.  
  
"I was thinking one of you women could try enticing me, pet." Spike leered without looking back.  
  
Willow, Piper and Scully nearly choked, but quickly recovered themselves to glare at the vampire.  
  
"Uh-uh, no way." Piper declared indignantly, shaking her head.  
  
Amused at how Scully's eyes had widened in shock, Mulder taunted "That sounds like a plan though."  
  
"Maybe all three of you could have a crack at it." Spike grinned at the thought.  
  
"No way in hell am I going to let my Willow do that!" Xander, who up until now was completely speechless, managed. It had never crossed anyone's mind yet and the worst thing was it seemed like a workable and likely plan.  
  
"Oh Xander, stop being selfish. I would let you have a go too. Too bad I wasn't into men."  


[Part 8][1]

   [1]: master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=56211



End file.
